The present invention relates to a power connector system which receives power supply from a power supply unit of a computer system and provides it to peripheral equipment (such as speaker, modem, printer, scanner, etc.), permitting them to be synchronously turned on/off with the computer system.
The power supply unit of a computer system provides only one power outlet for the connection of a monitor. When several peripheral equipment are connected to a computer system, an extension line must be used to provide peripheral equipment with power supply. However, because the extension line is not connected in series to the power outlet of the power supply unit of the computer system, the installed peripheral equipment must be turned off separately when the computer system is turned off. If the computer user forgets to turn off the peripheral equipment, the peripheral equipment keeps consuming power supply.